


Monument of the Heart

by KathyWellerstein



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Childbirth, Depression, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Omega Verse, Torture, True Mates, birth scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyWellerstein/pseuds/KathyWellerstein
Summary: Bucky x Y/N are kidnapped by HYDRA and forced to try to create more super-soldiers. As time passes, Y/N and Bucky have to decide what sacrifices must be made to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger warning:violence, swearing, graphic childbirth scene/s, lots of Rated R content and emo(tions). If you aren't cool with any of those things, please don't read. This is my first time writing the A/B/O Universe, so certain elements may get left out
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel™ characters. Don't sue me, I have no money & lawyers aren't very nice
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°′°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
> "Wait a time,  
> To spare these lies we tell ourselves,  
> These days have come and gone,  
> But this time is sweeter than honey."  
> -Evanescence  
> "So Close"

A shrill cry echoed through the hallway. He ran in towards the sound, lightly treading on the wet concrete. If he could just get them back without alerting any guards -- he pushed himself to sprint faster toward the crying. Muffled voices echoed through the space, dim lighting, moist walls, Hydra stuck to it's creepy low-budget horror film spaces. The soldier- keeping in the shadows --- slowed and came to a halt outside the doorway. The crying -- which came from a tiny newborn, was quieting down. He slowed his breathing, creeping into the hospital -like set up. It smelled of disinfectant & bleach. He was so close -- he could hear the baby's cries as they was passed to a small table, and laid in the middle. His soft footsteps padded across the floor until he stood still and leaned over the table to get a good look. The baby was swaddled in white, with a white cap that covered their face. He gently removed the cap and began opening the fabric that covered the baby, only to find more fabric. Layers and layers were unwrapped, and he could hear the crying getting louder every second. 

“White Wolf, do you copy?” Steve's voice came through his earpiece. He couldn't respond, trying desperately to free the little bundle from the tangled mess.

“Hey -- how come he gets to be ‘White Wolf’ -- he doesn't dress up like a wolf?” Sam's sarcasm was annoying, while Bucky's breathing became erratic, until all he could hear was his blood drum in his ears, and the sobbing became softer and softer as he was pulled back to reality.

***  
“Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon, Omega ,” Bucky whispered as he held your soft body close to his, his nightmare still lingered as he slowed his breathing in his thoughts. That was months and months ago, Steve and other teammates had infiltrated an old HYDRA base in Germany, gathering any leftover weapons, supplies, or other “projects” they'd done. Nothing could be left for a random member of HYDRA, or any number of governments to find. The mission was a success, you stayed in the jet, of course. Your heats had been sporadic since integrating into the team. After Bucky got out of cryo in Wakanda, the trigger words were removed, but he still felt anxious going back into the old bases. He recurring nightmares grew worse as each mission was plotted. That's why you'd volunteered, an unbonded Omega was meant to calm the Alpha (& if need be, “distract” him into exhaustion, not that that had been done -- Barnes was a gentleman through and through). It sounded like an archaic notion, but you didn't care. You knew everything the history books had printed on him, and after the SHIELD/HYDRA file leak, all of the unprinted horrors as well. You felt such empathy for him, sometimes feeling so overwhelmed, you had to actively stop yourself from crying. It was almost unfair how Bucky would end up comforting you after missions, both of your feelings for one another slowly growing stronger every day. To say you'd been secretly dating is an understatement, you were in love (& everyone around you could tell), you were going to go public after this mission. Before the jet was shot down by HYDRA members hiding their weapons in a small forest nearby. Before the impact of the crash, sore muscles and a ringing ache in your head, drifting in an out of consciousness, before waking up in a cell inside of the base. Bucky comforting you, his wounds were quick to heal after spending so much time in Wakanda, a few bruises, but little else. You had felt like you'd been blended into a protein shake and then dumped out into a garbage disposal. He (& the HYDRA creeps) had given you drugs, and nursed you back to health (at least “healthy” enough to experiment on you). 

You laid your head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply into his scent gland. Tears kept flowing down your cheeks as you shook -- you'd lost track of the days since you'd gotten here, it may have been months or years? No, it's not possible that it's been years, is it? Your memory was hazy due to the drugs they kept sedating you with. They'd hope to trigger your heat early, to get what they want. Now that the triggers were gone, Hydra could no longer make Bucky into the Winter Soldier. Hydra had gone underground once more, and since Zemo had shot the other Winter Soldiers in Siberia, they were trying different ways to create more super soldiers. Though you weren't bonded, you were still his Omega.

“I don't want to,” you cried, “It's not right.” 

“Shhh, Omega. We just have to comply for now, then they'll come -- Steve will find us, or T'Challa’s soldiers.  
Listen, Omega. I know that you're scared, but don't be, they're not gonna hurt you if they need to trigger your heat.”

“I know, but -- I don't want…” you choked on a sob when you thought about it. Losing your first pup to Hydra would destroy you. Your Alpha kissed your forehead and rocked back and forth. You tried to even your breathing. Just then, a door opened and multiple guards walked down the hallway -- their heavy boots echoing off the walls.

“Look who finally came home?” Brock announced with Glee “ Winter Soldier and his bitch!”

Bucky growled deeply as he pushed you behind him, never taking his eyes off of him. He smelled like motor oil and freshly mowed grass, you hated your Omega instincts for being drawn to him. He terrified you, yet seeing two unbonded Alphas display their themselves in a confrontation excited your Omega nature.

“You should be thankful Soldier, I told them to kill you -- all of you. It was Pierce who spared your life. This obsession with the 'serum’ is really getting old.”

“Bucky -- my name is Bucky,” you gave a quick smile for your Alpha. They hadn't been able to brainwash him or use the now defunct trigger words. The only thing Hydra had to manipulate him was you -- an Omega. 

“Well Bucky, it's time for the fun part then,” he pulled the pin from the small can he was holding and threw it in the cell. Bucky backed both of you to the wall, preparing for an explosion, but it didn't come. Instead, a hot pink gas started filling the cell. It smelled like strawberry soda and quickly spread throughout the cell. Brock and the guards donned gas masks as you took shallow breaths. You tried holding your breath, but could only do that for so long before gasping for air. The pink cloud filled your lungs and you felt heat rush through your veins as your stomach cramped intensely. You moaned as you fell to your knees, clutching your stomach. You could feel Bucky scoop you up and pin your back against the cell wall as he put his knee between your legs, pushing them open. As the gas began to clear out, you could see his torn expression -- he looked worried, but there was hunger behind his eyes. Slick ran down your legs as you blinked heavily, biting your lip and thrusting your hips toward him. 

“Y/n, stop! We can't lose control -- we --” he swallowed, clutching the metal bars behind you. 

You looked into his eyes, “Alpha…” you whispered.

“... Omega,” you weren't sure who lunged first, just that your lips were moving against his in a harsh kiss. You threw your arms around his neck as he tore off the thin prison shift they'd given you. He quickly removed has clothing as he drove his hips into yours. You could feel your channel leaking more slick as he thrust his hips against yours. In a minute he had hitched your leg against his hips and pressed his tip into your slit. You were both still for a moment, the only sounds were the heavy panting coming from both of you. You locked eyes before giving a small now, then he pushed into you. You whimpered as he filled you up, a harsh gasp slipped from his lips as he bottomed out. You didn't care about anything in that moment, all you wanted was to give into your instincts. Grabbing his shoulders, you pulled him closer and began thrusting your hips back and forth. He drove into you, harsh thrusts made you moan uncontrollably. You drug your nails down his back as he hit your g spot. 

“Oh God!!” you moaned, you could feel your stomach tightening as your orgasm built. Bucky sucked hard on your neck, right next to your unbonded scent gland. Slick dripped down your thighs as you felt the coil in your belly start to tighten. Bucky kept thrusting at an even pace, biting his bottom lip to keep from claiming you. You looked deep into the blue pool of his eyes, you could tell he was holding back, using all of his control not to bond with you. He couldn't -- not here, in a dirty HYDRA basement. Not while you were both prisoners, God only knows what they'd do to you once you were pregnant, or to a pup after they'd been born. You were both so close -- you felt so full, Bucky rocking deeper and harder into you, eventually his thrusts sped up and you were both seconds away from coming. At that moment, you ran you tangled your fingers in his hair, and pulled him down into the crook of your neck, right against your bonding gland. 

“Oh fuck -- oh fuck!” He growled before sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You moaned in a mixture of agony & ecstasy as your orgasm vibrated through you, your tight walls milking Bucky's cum, until his knot finally caught inside of you, mating you to together for the night (and your lives). Both of you sank down on the bed, regaining your breathing as you came down from your highs. Bucky laid you right on top of him, so he could wrap his arms around you and hold you tight. You felt blood flow from the wound in your neck, then felt the warmth of Bucky's tongue, lapping and cleaning your wound. 

“Alpha,” you whispered, your eyes heavy and and your body spent. The pink pollen dissipating from the cell.

“Shhhh, Omega,” he purred, “Sleep, Omega mine, I won't let them hurt you Doll. I'll never let that happen.”

Sleep pulled you under, and you were out quickly. Too quickly to hear him murmur “I love you, Y/N”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/n bide their time as prisoners. TW for medical stuff related to pregnancy.

Chapter Two

After almost a week of pink pollen & mating, you could feel your heat lessen, until you were back to normal. Well, normal enough to almost go stir crazy in your shared prison cell that contained a mattress (queen sized), small sink and bathtub/shower in the corner with toiletries and towels (separated from the room by a partition), and various clothes stacked on a bookshelf, along with various books about parenting and pups, and miscellaneous trifles. Lights on at 08:00 hours, and off at 22:00 hours, they were kept alone for the majority of every day, given privacy (though you both doubted that you were unsupervised, Bucky suspected every inch of the cell was being recorded, every word you both spoke was heard). Bucky was suspicious at the lack of contact, surprisingly good quality of the food, and general calmness his cell radiated for the last days. He didn't want to freak you out, so he kept his thoughts to himself. He suspected you were pregnant, by your change in scent -- slightly sweeter and lighter than it was usually. He kept you both busy, waking up every morning, giving you light combat training, and teaching you how to keep control under pressure (torture), though you were really hoping to avoid that.

As days wore on, you wondered what would happen to a pup if they were born into Hydra, they'd be taken away and what -- tortured and brainwashed, just as Bucky had been? And what of you (& Bucky), would they keep you both alive, and make you breed an army? Your anxious thoughts spiraled, always imagining the worst case scenario. You'd lay awake at night, terrified to close your eyes. Bucky would wrap his body around you, protectively, using his scent to soothe you. You didn't know what you'd do without him. 

One day, you were both napping -- your head rested over his heart and your left leg was hitched around his hip, your quiet breathing being the only noise in the cell. You were both caught off guard as for Hydra members abruptly entered your cell. You shot up on the bed as Bucky moved into a defensive position. He growled as two of the guards pointed their guns toward him. One of the two female members -- a brunette, clad in long white coats and sensible shoes stepped forward, 

“ We need the Omega to come with us,” she glanced at you with a bored expression on her face.

Bucky growled, the sound rumbling low in his chest. You were trying not to hyperventilate as your eyes skipped back and forth between Bucky and the brunette. You rubbed your hand soothingly up and down Bucky's back.

“It's okay Bucky, I'll go,” he looked into your eyes with the saddest expression, like you were walking to your execution, and he could only stand and watch. 

“Omega,” he whispered softly.

“Alpha,” you winked as you left with them. You knew you'd come back, they wouldn't risk separating you for long. You were led down a series of hallways that twisted and turned in a chaotic way -- there's no way you could escape on your own, there were too many paths, and you had no idea which was the correct one. You were led into a large, open room -- immaculately cleaned and sterilized, everything made of metal and smooth edges. 

The guards with the guns stood outside while you were ordered to remove all of your clothing and lay down on the cold medical table. No gown or drape was put over you, you doubted that Hydra cared much for the modesty of it's prisoners. You laid back onto the table as they strapped your legs into stirrups, your legs slightly bend and uncomfortably wide. Then your arms were bound in thick cuffs at your sides. 

“When was your last period?” the nurse asked. 

You struggled to remember, “I'm not sure. I think it, it was before we were captu-- before I was here.”  
The nurse said nothing, instead she rolled around an ultrasound machine. A long wand was attached, and she covered it with a condom and lubricant. Without warning, she shoved the wand inside of you, you whined from the sting and the stretch. She rotated it and found what they were looking for, a steady thumping came from the monitor - your pup's heartbeat was strong and fast. You cried silently as she finished the exam and pulled the wand out.  
This was it -- you were pregnant with a pup, smaller than a peanut, but still yours. You were too caught in the moment to notice the other nurse wrapping a band around your arm. A sharp pink hit your left arm as they injected you with a clear liquid. You tried to struggle, but were overtaken by a desperate need to close your eyes. In a few seconds, you were out.

***  
The soft clacking of a keyboard filled the small dent. A message ping'd on the monitor, and the recipient smiled at the contents. Progress was being made exactly on schedule. A knock on the door surprised them (and they was not easily surprised).

“Sam’s calling a team meeting -- meet you in our normal conference room in 5,” Steve called, as he strode down the hall.

“Sure thing, Rogers!” Romanoff responded, that was close -- too close. Natasha locked her laptop, before pulling up the message on her phone.

Проектная натуральность прекрасно развивается.  
Я иду темной в течение 48 часов.  
Project Natality progresses nicely. I'm going dark for 48 hours.

She quickened her pace, speed walking through T'Challas building.  
She didn't want to be late for the team meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the Russian, so, if it's wrong, that is why.
> 
> I honestly don't know exactly where this is going, so my updates may be sporadic -- IDK, they're TBD  
> . Thanks for reading 🌻


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakout! *Intensity intensifies*

*Loud explosion on the NE (opposite side) of the base. Echoes of gunfire and the stomping of boots run by. When they finally sound distant, it's time to breakout*

Meanwhile -- Bucky pulls Y/N to their feet as several armed guards storm into the room. Bucky knows he is outnumbered,and grasps his Omega's hand as they are led down a maze of hallways. He has a bad feeling about this. Before he can say anything to you, a whirl of red & blue knocks out the guards in front of them, and that's when he kicks into gear. It's easy enough, to disarm and take out the rest of the guards, it's his heavily pregnant Omega he's worried about.  
He can smell her fear and anxiety as the situation escalates. After the snapping of necks ceases, he sees Steve and Wanda coming towards them. He quickly scoops his mate into his arms and takes off in the other direction. It's only when he hears Wanda's voice in his head that he stops,

Stop, Bucky. There are too many headed toward us, follow us.

He concedes and turn, and bolts down the hallway once more.

“This way!” Steve yells. 

 

Bucky doesn't dare look behind him as a hailstorm of bullets rains down on you both. He braces himself for impact, but it never comes. Wanda has created a protective energy shield behind you, but she can only hold it for so long while running backwards. He sees Falcon, Hawkeye, and Black Widow run towards them, and knows they're going to have to fight their way out. He ducks into a corner and places you gently on the ground,

“Stay here, and don't come out until I tell you!” he roars, and then it's a flurry of activity -- arrows and bullets fly in one direction, while stun batons and bullets fly in the other. 

He fights until he becomes sweaty, until Steve is yelling to pull back, and then he's looking for you, he just needs to see his Omega is safe at least once. He glances toward the corner, and sees you form, knees gathered in front of you with your hands placed over your head. He smiles for one second, but that's all it takes before he's shot twice, where his right arm connects to his shoulder. They must've hit something important because he can barely move it. It's all too fast, the other Avengers are running towards the door that will take them to freedom, while he screams your name and tries doubling back to get you. He thinks he hears you shriek his name amidst the chaos, but he can't be sure. He searches the mob for a few seconds before he feels something grab the back of his shirt and pull him backwards. It's Steve, it's always Steve.

“Bucky, there's too many -- we have to go Now!”

“No, not without Y/n!”

“We'll come back, they aren't going to hurt her -- they need her. C'mon Buck, we'll come back, but right now we have to fall back -- you can't come back for her if you're dead, you jerk!”

Bucky knows Steve is right, knows that he needs to leave, and this information drives him to run outside and eventually onto the Quinjet. They must've taken off and flown towards Wakanda. They must've torn off his shirt so Sam could stop the blood that was steadily flowing down his good arm, so he could remove the bullets that were still lodged in his shoulder, and wrapped it in gauze and padding. He must've experienced this while he was placed into a seat while someone buckled him in. He must've closed his eyes against the exhaustion because he woke up in a medical bay, with his arm fully healed, and his head thrumbing with the echo of your scream. 

This must've happened, because all he can hear is you screaming his name, and he hadn't gone back for you. Hadn't kept you and the baby safe, like he promised. He deserves this, he thinks, to constantly hear you crying out for him, hear you whimper -- your body filled with terror as they surrounded you and took you deeper into the Hydra base, away from the light, and the fresh air, and him.  
He tells Steve this, and Shuri, and anyone who will listen. Because your voice means you're still alive and there's still a chance for both of you.  
Did the team listen?  
They must've, he remembers now, they all came to visit him. Sam teased, saying Bucky only got shot so he could have two metal arms, while Steve gave words of comfort, and Hawkeye -- who hadn't said much -- gave him some kinda dialogue. 

They'd risked their lives yet again, but brought back the wrong person.  
Because it should've been you, he should've saved you, done a million things instead of turning away.  
The lights are dimming and his body feels exhausted, so he lays down as gently as he can.  
And even though the temperature is regulated, he feels cold, cold and alone, and now he's crying. The warm tears soak his pillow, and that's what takes the last of his energy and finally pulls him into sleep.

 

***

*

*

*

*

  
In a different Hydra cell, you shiver and wrap an itchy wool blanket tighter around you. It's too cold without your warm, safe Alpha to hold you. All you can see is him turning away, leaving you in the belly of the beast.  
And now you're crying, as your tears stain the mattress, you can only hope that you'll be lost to your sore, pregnant body, pup squirming inside of you. You rub your belly and your pup eventually settles down. You imagine Bucky, pressed behind you, bodily enveloping you in warmth, and that's what takes the last of your energy, and finally pulls you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes is my Achilles heel! Hope you  
> enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is sad (*tw for Depression)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!

Two weeks had passed since the Avengers successful - and failed -- mission. The Hydra base where you and Bucky had been kept was now sitting empty, and he was desperate to find you. He'd been on edge ever since he'd gotten back. It was more than on edge -- he couldn't explain it. He was anxious like he'd never been before. Days of searching potential Hydra locations annoyed him, each time there was a lead, it turned up fruitless. All the locations felt wrong. It's like he knew before going in that they weren't going to find his Omega, and no amount of shooting Nazi's and destroying their bunkers could quiet his anxious mind. After returning to Wakanda, he'd cry every night, squeezing your pillow and inhaling traces of your scent, vanilla and cider seeped into his brain as the wet tears soaked into the cotton. Steve was there for him as best as he could be, and it only took one accidental/on purpose punch to Sam's jaw for everyone to take the situation seriously. Eventually, the exhaustion caught up with him,and one day, when he felt achy and depleted, he just didn't get out of bed. Any curtain or shade was drawn tightly to black out any sunshine, Bucky burrowed deep into the blankets. It felt as if he'd been dropped into the ocean and then sunk to the very bottom, only he didn't die, and the world continued above and around him. It was a heavy feeling that permeated his skin and bones, and sliced his soul down the middle. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around his Omega and take her to a safe place, where no one could ever find them. Because it was his fault, everything that had happened, he was Winter Soldier, after all, no matter how many haircuts he got, or sessions with the generous Wakandan doctors he participated in, he couldn't change the past.

Maybe this is what I deserve - he thought to himself as he floated in the demi-monde, neither fully alive nor dead. I've killed so many people, and maybe they weren't all innocent, but that doesn't change the fact that they're gone.

His tears constantly flow, and he wonders if he'll ever stop crying.

I don't deserve an Omega, or a pup, or anything good. I don't matter, I should've died after I fell from the train.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Steve and Wanda come into his house, or notice when Steve sat down on the edge of his bed. He could feel Steve pull back the covers, but Bucky stubbornly bunched them in his fists and cocooned himself into the bed.

"Hey Buck, if you get up,we can take a walk and then go visit Shuri," Steve hated seeing his best friend like this, Bucky had gone through so much, it wasn't right that HYDRA was taking this too.

"There's no point Steve," Bucky mumbled from under the blankets, "She probably hates me."

"Your Omega doesn't hate you, Buck. Y/n would never feel that way. She knows you did what you had to."

"I -- I abandoned her, Steve. I promised that everything would be okay, and then I ran," tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I left her, and our pup. And -- oh my God -- she could go into labor any day now, and I'm not there,and she's alone and scared and I'm supposed to be her Alpha. Fuck, it was -- it is my job to protect both of them and I couldn't even do that --"

"Bucky," Steve said softly, " You didn't have a choice."

"This time I did, Steve! It was my choice, and I left both of them behind! And now if anything happens to either of them, it's because of me -- because I didn't --'" he clenched his teeth "All that I feel and think and dream is of them. It never goes away or slows down, all I feel is this ache like, like a part of me is gone,and it hurts more than the train and losing my arm and everything HYDRA did to me," Bucky looked like a sad puppy, he was overwhelmed with grief.

"Okay, Buck, you need to take a shower, eat something, and then come with me to Shuri's lab -- she may've found something -- something that will help us find Y/n." 

There was never a faster shower taken or meal eaten. When he was done at home, he bolted to Shuri's lab, with Steve at his heels (who urged him to calm down). When Steve and Bucky got to the lab they didn't expect it to be so empty, save for Wanda and Shuri. Shuri must've sensed Bucky's anxiousness, so she cut to the chase. 

"The technology we're developing is specific to you and your Omega, Y/n. Your bond with her is special, and if Wanda and I can stretch that-- amplify it, we could locate her. 

"Yes -- I'm in -- absolutely," He sounded hopeful.

"Alright, let's begin," Shuri led him to a soft bed for him to lay down on. As she calibrated a special Kimoyo bracelet, Wanda stood beside the bed with a small smile. Shuri handed him the updated bracelet.

"Wear these to speak to your Omega," Bucky slid the beads onto his wrist, then Wanda took his hand in hers. Her crimson magic flowed between her fingertips.

"Relax, and close your eyes. Think about your Omega, and reach out to her in your mind," Bucky felt anxious, never wanting anyone to get into his head, but he loved you, and it was that love that gave him strength. As long as he focused on you, he could ground himself, without fear. Bucky imagined you in a stained, metal bathtub, scrubbing your body with a dirty rag and small bar of soap. You couldn't stop shivering from the cold (and the fear) and he wanted nothing more than to wrap you in his arms and hold you.

"There, right there Bucky, keep thinking whatever it is you're thinking," Wanda said with a smile, " I can feel where they are. It's an underground bunker, in KIEV -- we're going to the Ukraine." Her magic flowed from her fingertips into Bucky's scent gland. He felt like he was floating in a pool, it's unseen depths could devour any remnant of his existence. He could feel his Omega, she was alone and anxious -- anxious to be rescued, anxious for the delivery of her pup, and what would happen next-- would they kill her, and take the Winter Soldier's pup? She didn't know, and the fear of the unknown ate away at her. She tried not to stress too much, she didn't want to upset the pup or trigger early labor. She waited, and waited, for her Alpha to rescue her, and for her impending due date. Time was running out.

\---

Bucky stopped himself from crying as he zipped into his mission gear. He had to keep his emotions in check. There was no room for failure. He had to keep his emotions in check if he was to save his Omega and pup. The mission was simple: locate and extract you, while the rest of the team garnered intel and then destroyed the base. After his various weapons were secured, he pulled his chestnut locks into a ponytail and boarded the jet. Sam, Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Natasha had already assembled and were strapped into their respective seats.

He took his place next to Steve, who gave him a smile and pat on the shoulder as Sam maneuvered the jet into the sky. 

“I know you’re nervous, Buck, but she and the pup will be fine, Hydra wouldn’t do anything to hurt either of them, they’re too important.” Bucky nodded, but couldn’t stop himself from imagining all the disgusting things Hydra had planned for his family. A pup with version of the super soldier serum, being raised by the enemy, never knowing unconditional love or how beautiful the Wakandan sunrises were. His Omega, probably forced to keep having pups until either her body wore out, or until Hydra decided she was no longer necessary. He wouldn’t let that happen, but he needed a guarantee.

“Steve,” he began, softly, choosing each of his next words with care, “ If something happens, and the mission turns south, promise me you will get them out and back to Wakanda. I cannot let Hydra get my Omega and pup and lock them away -- lock all three of us away for the rest of our lives. They’d turn me back into the Winter Soldier, or just use my Omega and pup against me -- make me do things I cannot do again….”

“Buck -- I think your thought are spiraling. We’re getting them out and all three of you will go back to Wakanda, okay? I’ll burn Hydra down before I let them take you again.”

Bucky inhaled sharply “You don’t understand, Steve. If Hydra gets me -- or the situation turns south, you get me Omega and Pup out, and you kill me.”

“Bucky -- I’m not gonna kill you! I --”

Bucky grimaced, trying to find a way to make Steve understand “It's the end of the line, Stee. If I’m alive, they’ll never stop coming for us. Someone has to be taken out of the equation, and that is me.”

“Bucky, you’d be leaving your Omega a window and your pup fatherless! They need you -- we all need you --”

“Damn it, Steve -- promise me! Cause if you don’t, I’ll take them both and run, and we’ll run for the rest of our lives. The things that Winter Soldier--that I did, they’ll always follow me, and I will not let them punish my family for it. Not when everything that’s happened is my fault -- loving my Omega and getting her pregnant-- because I wanted a family, and I don’t deserve them. I will not let their lives spiral down that rabbit hole, . The things that I did -- that Winter Soldier did, they’ll never stop following me. This is my fault -- for loving an Omega and getting her pregnant -- because I wanted a family, and I’ve never deserved one.” His chest was heaving as he noticed everyone in the jet was looking at him. Before he could say anything, a strange tingling sensation formed in his lower back -- it wasn’t painful, just strange -- his eyes darted to WAnda, and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She unstrapped herself and walked to the back of the jet, Bucky followed and they both sat on the cushioned bench, Wanda took Bucky’s flesh hand in hers.

“Do you think --” she began

“Yes,” Bucky closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, he could feel the anxiety clouding his Omega’s mind.

Y/n had gone into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits:1944 as of 06/14/2019.   
> Please leave comments or kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tw for somewhat graphic birth scene*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I know I don't update as quickly as we would all like -- it's been a rough year for me. But, know I will always come back (eventually).  
> *The more you (nicely) comment and ask for updates, the more motivated I become to write the next chapter.

It was hard to sit still, so you paced around your box of a cell, trying to ease the tension in your lower back. The contractions started out slowly, but seem to pick up as the hours ticked by. Trying to keep quiet, your feet padded across the floor to the small sink. You had not eaten barely anything that morning, just a few crackers and tap water. You knew they were doing it on purpose, keeping you underfed for the day, in case something happened to the baby -- they’d want to perform surgery and c-section the baby out. You couldn’t think about that, About HYDRA sinking their claws into your innocent pup. “Don’t worry, baby, Alpha will come back for us soon,”you whispered to your bump. Bucky had to be close by, he couldn’t just leave them both behind, could he?

\---

“On my mark: 3...2...1” Steve gave the signal, and each pair of Avengers took off in different directions: Nat and Clint to find as much digital evidence from the HYDRA databases as they could, Bucky and Wanda to find Y/n (and pup), and Steve and Sam to set the explosive charges within the building, and take out as many HYDRA operatives as needed, along the way. Bucky was determined to find you, his demeanor was almost Winter Soldier-like, his protective Alpha instincts kicking in as they stalked through the halls, Wanda disarming any Hydra operatives she could and using her red magic to control the minds of any agent by making them surrender themselves to Steve. Bucky killed ruthlessly, and without hesitation. Once the twenty-some operatives were dead, he experienced a moment of panic, his connection to you was weakening -- Wanda sensed it as well - they knew time was running out, so Wanda extracted as much information as she could from one of the guards, before leaving him for dead.

“She’s on the bottom floor-- in the medical wing -- let’s go.” Bucky dashed ahead, shooting any Hydra guard that blocked the path. He didn’t care that he was (technically) breaking the “no killing on purpose” rule, because any person that could join these neo-nais didn’t have any humanity left. He caught wind of your scent when he hit the bottom floor, it smelled like vanilla and peach -- it smelled like home. He slowed down as he and Wanda got closer to the medical “suite” you were being kept in. The scent of disinfectant and blood was in the air, he couldhear your labored breathing and quiet moans, they tugged on his heart strings. He fought his Alpha instinct to rush in and wrap you in his arms, wanting to take the pain away.

\---

*a few hours ago*

Y/n  breathed as  quietly as she could through her last contraction. They were closer together and getting longer, you knew it wouldn’t be long now. If you stayed quiet, maybe they wouldn’t come for you, and you’d get to hold your baby, and steal as much time as possible. Your Alpha was coming -- he had to be. Bucky wouldn’t leave both of you to be used and tortured by Hydra. He couldn’t. You rubbed your belly, trying to sooth the muscles as you stood in the back corner of the room. The relief didn’t last long, as the next pain seized your middle, you felt an intense pressure building within you -- until it popped. Your water broke and soaked the bottom of your paper-thin gown. “No,” you whimpered, “oh God, not yet -- please --- fuck!” You struggled to catch your breath, to wrapped in your own misery, you didn’t hear the two women come into your cell, one of them pushing a wheelchair. You looked up as the tears in your eyes threatened to spill over.

“Come, Omega, it’s time,” the nurse said monotonously, as she motioned to the wheelchair. Not wanting to risk the safety of your child, you complied and sat in the chair, they rolled you into the medical wing, the overhead lighting was dim as the fluorescents blinked erratically. You were wheeled into a room full of metal trays that had frightening tools laid upon them. You cried as you were forcefully moved you to the birthing bed, your legs strapped into stirrups and spread widely apart, and your arms strapped to the bed railings. You moaned with another contraction as the doctor came in, scrubbed up head to toe in green (except for his white rubber gloves). He wasted no time and abruptly stuck two fingers into you, you whimpered.

“Nine centimeters,” he declared, “Nurse, please start and IV drip.” You flinched as the needle was pushed into your arm. You needed your Alpha to hold you close. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you remembered his scent, a mixture of ocean water and fresh mint gum. Little did you know he and Wanda were slowly creeping down the hallway and into your room. A flash of red shot through the air and the doctor and nurses hit the tile floor with a thud.

“Doll?” Bucky holstered his weapons as he walked over and started undoing your bindings. Your head was still turned away as another contraction gripped your middle. You then felt a metal hand encircle yours, making you gasp.

“Bucky?” You stared in wonder. 

“Yeah Doll, it’s me -- sorry I’m late,” he began to unstrap your legs from the stirrups as you felt a need to bare down. You whimpered as you moved your legs to either side of you, opening them wide and bending at the knee. Bucky spoke into his earpiece “Sam? We need you -- bottom floor, northeast wing --- medical wing-- hurry!” Sam ran as fast as he could while Bucky tried his best to keep his Omega calm. Wanda traded places with Sam and started running to Steve, to finish what he and Sam had started.

Bucky tried his best to comfort you, “‘Mega -- Sam is on the way, just keep taking deep breaths.”

“I don’t ---don’t wanna give birth in a HYDRA facility,” you moaned, “Oh god!,” you felt the pressure build inside until you couldn’t hold back anymore, and you pushed. Your lower half was just a huge cramp at this point. You gasped for breath when the contraction was over. Sam finally arrived and Bucky only berated him a slight bit. He washed his hands and sterilized himself as best he could, before standing between your open legs. Bucky glared at him while he donned rubber gloves.

“Unless you want to deliver this baby yourself, I need you to cool it, American Sniper!” Bucky finally backed off, and rubbed your lower back while scenting you. You panted while leaning against your Alpha’s chest, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“It’ll be okay, ‘Mega mine. And hey,” He tilted your chin up, and there was a sparkle in his eyes, “We’re gonna be parents today.” You both gave little smiles until your next contraction, which was different than the others. 

“I need to push,” you whispered. You pulled yourself upright, trembling as Bucky gave you his left hand to hold. Taking a deep breath, you pushed. Pushing burned, you grit your teeth as you bore down. Time seemed to collapse -- it could’ve been minutes or hours that you worked to get your pup out. You could feel your pup’s head make your lips bulge, pushing again and again as their head slowly made its way forward. You cried out as the baby crowned, feeling a burning sensation -- you gasped as the head popped out. Bucky cried silent tears as you worked to get the shoulders, kissing your sweaty forehead forehead as you felt the baby’s heavy body push out of you. Then, with a grunt, you pushed again while Sam tugged and then -- as a slurry of fluids hit the floor -- the pup dislodged from you and was placed onto your chest. You cried while regaining your breath, cradling your new - you peaked between the baby’s legs -- baby boy. He was soft and warm and perfect, he smelled wonderful, like candy cane and a fresh spring rain, on top of his new baby smell. You bundled him close to your chest while Bucky gentling wiped him off, the baby then latched and nursed peacefully at your breast. You gave a few more pushes to pass the afterbirth, then finally drifted off to sleep.

***

Clint’s body ached, the world around him was blurry and dark. It  hurt to sit up, but the concrete he was laying on hurt even more. The room was more like a dungeon, complete with stale air and dim lighting. He saw a flash of red hair walking towards him and instantly felt relief. He didn’t realize how heavy his body felt, or that his lungs burned as he tried to stand. Nat rushed over as he wobbled 

“Easy Barton,” she soothed.

“Nat -- Nat, what happened?”

“We were attacked and you got hit and you passed out.” He started to remember, they had been slammed by HYDRA  guards in the little office, they poured in like ants from a hill.

“Now that you’re awake, we can begin. The rest of the Avengers went back to Wakanda. I’m still updating the intel, we’re gonna have to dig our way out of this bunker, but that won’t be difficult -- and you won’t be either, I hope.”

“What do you mean?” he went to sit up again, but his body was too sore and his mind was too cloudy.

“Don’t try to stand, the drugs are very powerful,” she soothed.

“Drugs?”

“The drugs I had to give you -- to protect you.” Clint was still confused 

“I had to make sure you didn’t look like a threat, and that you could be turned.” Clint went to interject, but Black Widow motioned for him to stop

“Here’s the truth, Barton. I’m not an Avenger -- I’ve never been an Avenger or your teammate or your friend. I was given a mission, not buy Fury or any council, but by the late Red Guardian, my former husband. Before he died, he made me promise to perfect the serum that flowed through his veins. So I spent years researching, networking, until I found my way into SHIELD.”

To say this information blew Clint’s mind would be an understatement.

“You think you were sent to kill me by chance? I saw you coming from miles away -- I knew you wouldn’t do it, you don’t have the spine, Barton.”

Clint gave a heavy sigh, “Well Nat, you’re gonna have to kill me. Also, isn’t it a bit cliche to monologue your evil backstory to the prisoner who will inevitably escape? 

“You’re more clever than you’re given credit for, Barton. So, be smart about your answer to my offer: Help me take out the Avengers, and you’ll live to see your wife and kids,.” Natasha smirked.

“And if I say no to joining the dark side of the Force?”

Natasha smiled, “Then I’ll persuade you.” It was difficult to see given how dark the room room was, but the dim, glowing light was something Clint would never forget. Somehow, Nat had stolen Loki’s scepter, with the mind stone still intact  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged ! (2976 hits as of Oct 2019)


End file.
